


Comic-Con 2014

by TheWife101



Series: Comic-Con 2014 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Card Games, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Comic-Con, Dominance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Finger Sucking, Heavy Petting, Inspired by Fanfiction, Intense, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, San Diego Comic-Con, San Diego Comic-Con 2013, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Submission, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWife101/pseuds/TheWife101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and a male friend attend Comic-Con for the first time.<br/>Chris Evans recognizes you as one of his fanfic writers and invites you back to his hotel room.<br/>In this chapter, your heavy conversation regarding the fanfic you write about him gets steamy quickly as you both feel strong sexual tension immediately. ;)</p>
<p>*** PLEASE FIND MORE OF MY CHRIS EVANS FANFIC AT www.TheWife101.WordPress.com ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to anyone who’s written Chris Evans fanfic… or any fanfic for that matter!  
> We love what we do, should be recognized more often, and we are devoted to our celeb crushes! :D

You are very excited to be going to Comic-Con this year.   
You’ve taken a male best friend with you who’s also never been. It’s a mad house, and you’re making your way through the crowd. There are so many people you can’t possibly keep track of all the celeb sightings that are happening in the crowd. They all blend.   
You are walking right next to a roped off area and get stopped in the crowd. You wonder who the ropes are for.   
You’re friend is a few people ahead of you and you’re trying to push your way through to him.   
  
Then you hear a voice directed towards you from behind say, “Hey. How’s it goin’?” Instinctively, you turn around.

It’s Chris, the one and only… and he’s looking right at you.

A smile appears on your face, you look away confused, flushed and embarrassed and say, “Oh my God!”   
You look at him again and he’s almost laughing.   
  
“You’re that writer, right? I’ve heard about you.” And he says your name.   
  
You panic! You’re smile gets even bigger and you can feel your face turning red.   
_Oh my God! He knows about the stories!_   
  
Having no idea what to say and being put on the spot, “Yep. That’s me! What have you read?” You are flushed, getting hotter, and totally embarrassed. Some of the steamiest stories you’ve written about him come to mind.   
  
“A few actually. They’re good! You’re a good writer! Creative!”   
  
His very large smile hasn’t disappeared since he’s seen you. You can tell he’s entertained by your embarrassment.   
  
“I’m sorry. I just can’t believe this is happening!”   
  
Chris gets pushed around a little by his entourage, someone interrupts and says he needs to move.   
You don’t know what to do next, you’re confused and don’t have enough time to think of something clever. Your smile starts to fade.   
He turns to his entourage, shakes his head yes and gives them a sign for a minute. He looks back at you.   
  
“Listen, it was really nice to meet you. Keep up the writing. I’d love to read more.” And he goes to shake your hand with that incredible smile.   
  
You are ecstatic and take his hand in yours, smiling from ear to ear. As you shake his hand, you make direct eye contact with him. His hand is large and warm in yours. He’s smiling, and you’re smiling. It’s a moment you’ll never forget.   
  
But you feel something in his hand.   
  
As he slides his hand away, you look down at your hand just in time for him to let go and slip you a piece of paper. You look back up at him and he winks at you.   
  
You just about die on the spot.   
  
He turns his head away and walks into the crowd. You follow him with your eyes until he’s completely out of sight.   
You are in disbelief.   
Then, in the pushy crowd, you scramble to open the paper.   
  
It’s a phone number.   
  
You stare at the number. Your mind is blank. You are still staring at the number. Then your eyes start to widen.   
  
HOLY MOTHER FUCKER!   
  
As you look up frantically for Chris, you remember he’s gone. You start to laugh outloud. You then frantically look for your friend who’s now eyeing you, trying to figure out what you’re doing. You push your way to them laughing.   
  
“You will not believe this shit!”   
  
Your friend is confused as you show them the note. He looks at it puzzled.   
  
“What is this?”   
  
\---------------------------  
  
It isn’t too long afterwards you can’t wait any longer to use the number and text it.   
  
\- Chris? It’s —–.   
  
You wait what feels like an eternity. Your eyes don’t leave your cell. A message is received.   
  
\- Hey. Just in a meeting. Give me a minute.   
  
You want to ask him a million questions about how this is possible. You are waiting still. And you haven’t really looked away from your phone. You don’t even let it dim.   
  
\- Sorry. Did I surprise you? :)   
  
\- Yes! You did! How is all this possible?   
  
\- I did my research. ;) Do you want to get together?   
  
\- Yeah! I’d love to! When? Where?   
  
\- It’d be best if we met up after you leave.   
  
\- Ok. Are you on a schedule? When would you have time?   
  
As you wait for the next text message, you are flabbergasted. Completely dazed. You have been smiling the whole time since. You are fucking texting with Chris Evans.   
  
\- My best time is tonight starting around 7. So long as your fine with staying in. Is that alright?   
  
\- Yep. Where should I meet you?   
  
\- I’ll come get you. Which hotel are you staying at?   
  
\------------------------------  
  
One of his entourage advises you, “Take the elevator up to floor 17. Go to door 1771. He’ll see you.” And smiles.   
  
“Okay, thanks.” And you smile back.   
  
On your way up the elevator by yourself, you have no idea what to expect, but you are real excited. You walk to his door. You take a deep breath and smile to yourself.   
  
You knock. You wait.   
  
He opens the door. “Hey.” He’s smiling.   
  
“Hi.” You’re smiling too.   
  
He opens the door for you to come in.   
  
“No more interviews today?” You notice the suite he’s in goes on forever. You walk into a full kitchen.   
  
“Nope. Thank God. That shit kills me.”   
  
You snicker. You look around the corner to see a lounge area, and in the back is the bedroom.   
  
“Wow! This room is awesome!”   
  
He’s still behind you. “Yeah, they are pretty nice to me.”   
  
“I can see that!” You notice playing cards on the kitchen table. “Cards? What ‘cha play?”   
  
“I was playing poker. Why? You play?”   
  
He comes from behind you in front and sits down at the table, the chair right in front of you. He smiling at you. You already know where this is going to lead if you say yes.   
  
“Yes, I play poker. But I like canasta better.”   
  
“Canasta… I haven’t played that in a real long time.”   
  
“Me either. Wanna play?” You give him puppy dog eyes.   
  
“But poker is so much more fun…” He gives you puppy dog eyes back.   
  
You sit down beside him at the table. His eyes follow you.   
  
You have an idea. “I’ll make you a deal.”   
  
“Uh oh.” He’s still smiling at you.   
  
“You play one game of canasta, then I’ll play poker.”   
  
“Hmm. But canasta is a really, long, game.”   
  
“Yeah, but it’ll be a good way to get to know one another. And we’ll play poker afterwards. Promise.”   
  
“Hmm.” He squints at you. “My rules?” He smiles.   
  
“What… like strip poker?” Your smile slowly creeps back up.   
  
“Maybe.” You stare at him, and he stares back at you, waiting for you to cave.   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Nice.”   
  
You grab the cards and start to shuffle. “Good thing there are 2 decks here.”   
  
He’s walks to the kitchen counter and starts to make you a mixed drink. “Yeah I always carry a spare now. I never use to, but people are always stealing a deck.”   
  
You start to deal. “So tell me again how this is possible.”   
  
He snickers. “A buddy of mine found your site awhile back. I was impressed right away. Recognized you from your photos on the site. And the phone number was meant for someone else at the time, but I thought you might want it instead. Pretty easy actually.”   
  
You smile and shake your head. “Okay…”   
  
He goes into the fridge and takes a beer out. Then he sits down with both drinks and passes the mixed drink over to you.   
  
“What did you make me?”   
  
“Something with alcohol that doesn’t taste like alcohol.”   
  
“Thanks.” You look at him and he’s smiling at you again.   
  
“You’re not trying to take advantage of me, are you?”   
  
He snickers. “I don’t think I need to take advantage of you. If anything, I think _you_ would be trying to take advantage of _me_.”   
  
You laugh as you see his gorgeous smile. “Yeah, you are probably right.”   
_I am totally flirting with Chris Evans._   
  
“Got any red threes?” You ask.   
  
He flips through his cards. “Ahhh, nope. Flip it.”   
  
And you flip the first card over. “So, where do you get your inspiration?” He’s sifting through his cards you’ve dealt.   
  
You nervously laugh. “Well, it’s not hard taking a look at you.”   
_Holy shit. Did I just say that?_   
  
He laughs. “That’s not really the answer I was looking for, but thank you. What I really meant was, how do you come up with so many different sexual situations? Mine are pretty much all the same and boring.”   
  
“Men are different then women. We need a back-story. And I guess I’m just creative. They start with an image in my mind and grow from there. The back-story is the most difficult part to come up with.”   
  
He laughs and picks up a card. “So the sex is easy?”   
  
“Actually it is, for me.” You smile and look at him over your cards. “Which stories have you read?”   
  
He tells you, slightly blushing, and you notice him looking away.   
He outlines four, and you interrupt him.   
  
“So, is it weird to read porn that’s about you?”   
  
He laughs. “Yeah. It is. But it’s hot… and it’s not. It depends on the story. A lot of the time, you see me as dominant.”   
  
“I do.”   
  
“I’d rather be a part of it. Not in control.”   
  
“Really?! I think you’re the first guy I know to say that.”   
  
“But when I have sex, I want to know the other person is enjoying it – not to say you aren’t enjoying it in your stories, but being a part of something is different.”   
  
“Hmm. Okay. Good perspective.”   
  
“Your stories are great, don’t get me wrong. But in most of them, I seem to be this sex God.”   
  
You laugh. “You are!”   
  
He snickers. “But I’m not. I’m just a guy.”   
  
“But we don’t know you personally. That’s the whole point. We know who you are by name, what you look like, and we gather thoughts and assumptions in our minds of a mixture of what you would be like, and what we want you to be like in bed. That’s the fun part.”   
  
“I guess. But it’s setting me up to be a disappointment.”   
  
“Ugh. Seriously?”   
  
“I think so.”   
  
“I think that anyone lucky enough to sleep with you would never think you’re a disappointment, and rather be thanking their lucky stars. And if they aren’t, well you’re sleeping with the wrong ones.”   
  
He falls silent. Stuck in a smile, gazing at you with his mouth open.   
  
_What did I just say? Holy shit. ‘Lucky enough to sleep with you’. Jesus Christ. I just told him I wanted to sleep with him._ You start to blush.   
  
“Well, I’m not saying they are saying it. I’m saying I’m disappointed I can’t be that good.”   
  
“You don’t have to be.”   
  
“Why wouldn’t I?”   
  
“Because that’s the whole point of a fantasy.”   
  
He falls silent. You watch him. He’s clearly thinking.   
  
You decide to take this conversation to the next level and get very personal. “Can I ask you a personal question?”   
  
“Depends.”

You take a deep breath, and can’t believe you are going to ask this… “Have you had thoughts about us?”   
  
He looks away, a smile appears. “Yeah, ok. I see where you’re going with this.”   
  
“So, how did you build me up?”   
  
“I actually used one of your stories.”   
  
“You’re kidding?!”   
  
He silently laughs. “No. It’s hard not to.”   
  
“So you took control of me?”   
  
He looks back up at you, slightly embarrassed. “Yeah.”   
  
“First of all; case and point. Second of all, that’s awesome.” You have a very large smile. “Which one?”   
  
He outlines the plot, and it’s your favorite. You keep your smile. He uses the words “me” and “you” while he talks about it. He’s turning you on. You let him talk until he stops, wishing he would tell the whole story as it was happening between you, right now.   
  
“Do you think all my stories are my fantasies?”   
  
“Aren’t they?”   
  
“No. Some are ideas that came to be full stories. Others were personal challenges. And some are my fantasies. Can you tell which ones are which?”   
  
“No. But I don’t want to know. Cause they are all about me, and you wrote them all. So to me, they are all your fantasies.”   
  
You look down at your cards. You’ve made a few changes to them while talking. You are at a loss for words in your conversation. You make a decision on your cards and continue to play.   
  
“You okay?” He asks.   
  
You look up. “Yeah. Why?”   
  
“You just went silent.” He picks up a card. He smiling still. He knows what’s up, but you know he wants to hear you say it.   
  
“Yeah. I think you had a point there.” You smile at him. You make eye contact yet again.   
  
His eyes pierce through you. “So then you agree.”   
  
“Yeah. I have to. They are all my fantasies.”   
  
“And they are all about me.”   
  
“Yeah.” You look down at your cards, attempting to hide.   
  
“You’re embarrassed?”   
  
You close your eyes while smiling. “Yeah.”   
  
“Don’t be. They are great fantasies.”   
  
You look back at him smiling. “But I build you up too much.”   
  
“You just proved me wrong. I used that fantasy to picture us.”   
  
_He did. He thought of us. Oh my God._   
  
“When?”

“What?”

“When? When did you fantasize about us?”

He sighs, still smiling.   
_We’re never going to finish this game. This conversation is too heavy._   
  
“The first time is when I saw you. The second time is when we were texting. The third time is when I was in the car coming here. And I did it again when I got here.”   
  
_Holy shit._ “Holy shit.” You sigh, still smiling.   
  
“Yeah.” He says.   
  
You shake your head. You dont know what to say. You never thought you would hear anything like that coming from him. _Oh my God._   
He’s silent too. You’re still playing cards. He throws a card onto the deck. But you can’t think straight to play. So you put your cards down and cover your smile with your hand.   
  
“I-I can’t play.”   
  
“Why? This conversation is one of the most interesting conversations I’ve ever had.”   
  
You look up. “Me too.”   
  
“So let’s not stop.”   
  
“Well what could possibly top that last comment?”   
  
“When’s the last time you fantasized about me?” You pick up your cards.   
  
“I fantasize about you a lot. You are my sexual inspiration.”   
  
“Okay. So when?”   
  
“All. The. Time.”   
  
“But when?”   
  
“Right now.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“How?”   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
He’s waiting for you to answer.   
  
“I picture us fucking on this table, right now.”   
_You just said that. Yep._   
  
“Me too.”   
  
_Holy motherfucker._   
  
You keep his gaze. You can’t believe it. “You’ve gotta be hard right now.”   
  
“And you’ve gotta be wet.” You shake your head in disbelief. You open your mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

You can see he’s slightly smiling still, as are you.   
“Tell me how it would happen. Write the story now. But keep playing, this is awesome.”


	2. Inside Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Chris has asked you to create a fanfic story for him on the spot, as the sexual tension in the room is high. You tell it for him, trying your best not to masturbate in front of him.

Your voice is small, almost faint. You are attempting to tell the story while you create it, so you are telling it sentence by sentence and taking your time. You need to remember that he’s sitting in front of you, so you do your best not to touch yourself like you typically do while you write about him.

“I need to start from the middle of the story. Because all I can think about right now is the image of you fucking me from behind.”

You take a card. Look at it and discard. You’re not paying attention like you should be, but don’t care. The story is more important right now.

“You have me bent over the table. We’re still clothed too, which tells me that it happened pretty fast.”

He takes a card. He’s listening to you talk.

“I see my pants are just below my ass, which means you’ve pulled them down just far enough to get inside of me.”

He looks up at you, holding his discard in the air.

“And yours are around the same spot. I’d like to say I took yours down, so I will.”

He discards.

“But let’s back up a little bit…”

You pick up another card, and discard immediately.

“I’m attempting to tell you this fantasy with these cards in my hand, but can’t get past the fact that I can’t play and be creative at the same time, so I put my cards down and breath heavy. You ask if I can do it, and I say no. I tell you no because if I wait much longer, it will be too late. If I shift in my seat the right way, I could easily start to orgasm. And you say you’d like to see that.”

He leans back in his chair. His cards are still in his hand. He lowers his stare.

“So I start to move around, and you watch me. I close my eyes and place my hands on the table and start to move my hips. I almost immediately make noises. I can feel my clit is swollen and I’m uncontrollably squeezing inside. I want to come for you and end my need, because I know it will feel good and I know you want to see it.”

You let your head fall back and close your eyes.

“I open my eyes and look at you when I peak. My head rolls back and you watch my skin. You are rock hard and you stand up, but I don’t know because my eyes are closed and my head is still back. I’m calling your name. You walk over to me and grab my neck when I finish.”

You hear him move in his chair. You open your eyes and look at him. He’s looking back at you, staring at you. You close your eyes again and fantasize as you talk it out.

“I’m still heavy breathing as I come down and I shake when your fingers touch my skin because you scare me, but I’m so glad you’ve come over to me. You take your other hand and place your finger on my open lips and trace them. I’m looking at you from below, and you love the view. I know you do.”

You grip the playing cards in your hands. You are starting to heavy breath through your words.

“So I reach for your pants and stroke the outside a few times. And then I pull at the botton and unzip. You stick your finger in my mouth.”

You sound like you are starting to come as you speak. You are soaked below and move just a little to tease yourself. It jolts you.

“I reach into your pants and feel your cock with my fingertips. I open my mouth wide and you play with my tongue. I pull you out and I stroke you. You use my neck and guide me to stand.”

You drop your cards on the floor.

“You go to kiss me with your mouth open too, but don’t, and just breathe.”

You swallow.

“My hands are pumping you now. You let your hands fall and find the front of my pants and they come undone.You turn your mouth to my ear and whisper to turn around. So I bend over the table.”

You hear him shift in his chair again, but don’t look up. Your voice is fading…

“And you pull my pants around my ass. I can feel your hot cock on my skin. My back curves and you push into me slow. I squeal, as I enjoy it. You pump into me again and again, holding my ass, squeezing and twisting my flesh.”

You are whimpering the words, almost in agony. You want him so bad.

“I look down at the playing cards and they are sliding over the table with your thrusts. I laugh and you sqeeze harder. I can hear you breathing. And I can’t help but moan, because you feel real good inside of me. You’re pumping and pumping and I can’t get enough. I can hear you are already starting to come.”

He shifts again in his seat. Your back is arched over the chair, and your hands are in between your legs.

“You grab my neck from behind and pull on it as you push hard and deep when you come. I come against you and you hold me there, finally wrapping your fingers in my tits. You come down and shrink inside of me.”

You’re scared to open your eyes to look at him. So before you do, you sit up in the chair and attempt to get yourself together. Your cunt still aching for something inside of it. You look up at him and he’s got his hand on his forehead, leaning over the table, staring at you in frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

Trying not to touch yourself, you hear him say, “Jesus Christ.”

You are burning below, but you manage to sit up, cross your legs and say, “That’s what’s on my mind. Ask me again in about 10 minutes and I’ll have another image to start with… maybe sooner because you are right in front of me.”

You look down and notice the cards on the floor. “Oh shit. When did I drop those?”

You get down under the table on your hands and knees and start to collect the cards. You notice Chris is now making his way to your side of the table. You watch his feet as he walks behind you.

Then you feel his hands rubbing your ass.  
You turn your head and he’s on his knees behind you. You feel his crotch against your ass now.  
  
“These need to come off.” As he’s pulling at the edges of your pants.

You stand on your knees, undo your pants, and bend over again. He peels them off your hips, along with your panties showing your skin. He pulls them all the way down to your knees on the floor. Then he trails his fingers along your skin, then into your crack and all the way under.  
  
Because you are ready for his penetration, his fingers feel amazing.  
  
“When you write, it looks like you need to relieve yourself. Do you?”  
  
His hands move over your ass as you talk. “Yes, I have to most times, to concentrate. Sometimes more than once.”   
  
“Everything you’re saying is turning me on.” He pushes into you from behind, and you feel his hard cock against your ass through his pants.

You’re still under the table, and you whine, “Please tell me you’re going to fuck me.”

And then you hear his pants unzip.

You moan.

“I can’t not fuck you. And this beautiful ass.”

“Do you want me to move?”

“It’s too late now.” You moan again.

“I can’t wait to feel you.” And he pushes his cock between your ass cheeks. You feel it on the outside of your ass hole.  
 _Anal sex. Oh my God._  
You feel his spit hit your anus and he moves his tip around.

“Let’s change the story…” and he pushes into your tight ass.

You do your best to relax. But it hurts, and you let out a small moan.  
  
“I read this one too.” He says.  
He’s pushing in and pulling out slowly.  
  
You are creaming yourself. You picture him reading the anal sex story you wrote, and you wonder if he…  
“Did you come when you read it?”  
  
“I come every time I read one of your fantasies.”  
And he pushes into you again.  
  
You imagine him jerking off, a sight you’d love to see. It’s helping you climb to that orgasm you’ve been holding off. He knows your wet enough to orgasm quickly, as you squeeze and tighten your cunt enough to make more juice.  
Your fingers quickly find their way to your clit as you ache to come.

“Oh fuck yeah…” he says, as he knows what you are doing.

You're moving your clit back and forth on all fours as he’s pushing into your ass from behind. You imagine him pumping in his fist, and you listen to his breathing and the words he says every so often.  
Ones like “Jesus…” and “Fuck…”

“Yeah…” you say in return.  
You moan it, breathing heavy. You feel yourself giving into your orgasm. It’s taking over your whole body. You need to come, you have to.  
  
“I’m coming Chris…”  
  
“Let me hear it.” He says.  
  
And you let go, and your ass opens up for him at the same time.  
He’s sliding easily in and out of you as you climax.

You’re moaning while pushing your clit around, and he’s and pushing into you. You get loud, and louder.  
He joins you in an orgasm. Your voices overlap.

He pushes deep into your ass a few more times as you both relax and come down.

You smile and let go of your clit, making sure you have completely finished.

He slides out of your ass.

You breath out “Oh my God.”

“Holy shit.” He says in return.

You smile, still on all fours under the table.  
“Let me out of here.” He can hear your smile, and he lets out a small laugh.

“Sorry.”

You giggle.

You move back with him, his hands still on your bare ass. Once your out, he grabs your waist and guides you up so your back is against his chest. You instictively let your head fall back, and he comes down to greet you. His lips touch your neck and he kisses you, using his wet lips and some tongue. He slips his hand into your shirt.

He’s breathing on your neck, and you wonder what he’s doing now…

His other hand is slipping down your front, and moves to your already swollen clit.

“Oh God, you’re kidding, right?”

He gives no answer and is still moving his mouth all over your neck.

“Oh yeah.” You breathe out.

You move against his body as he plays with you below. His fingers slip lower and he pushes one into your cunt. It slides easily inside and is very wet.

“Wow…” he says.

You smile with your eyes closed knowing he's watching you.

He slips into you again, this time with two fingers, deeper, as deep as his fingers will go. He turns his fingers inside of you and slowly pulls out.

You moan. You love this.  
 _Jesus Christ, please take me now._

“I’m still… at peak Chris.”

“I know. It’s amazing. Your amazing. I want to watch you come for me… again.”

He pushes his fingers inside of you again, and pulls out. And then again, and pulls out. He’s moving faster and you want to come for him.  
This is happening.  
And you know he’s watching you. You turn your head on his chest behind you and open your eyes to see him looking at you.

As you start to come, you close your eyes and leave your mouth open.  
He pushes into you again and again.

“Yes… Oh God…”

He whispers right into your ear, “Good girl…” and his voice with those words set you off.

“Fuuuuck me! Oh God!”  
You come fast and hard this time. You are almost screaming your orgasm. Your body is moving like mad in his arms, but he’s holding tight.  
His fingers push hard and deep into you as he slides against your clit just the right way.

And when you finish, he pulls his now soaken fingers out of you and slides them to your clit and makes you jolt in his arms.

You open your eyes and he’s smiling at you. You smile back.

You let out a small moan. “Oh my God.” And you laugh. “I’ve only been here for half an hour!”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know this was going to happen…”

“I was hoping, but not this fast!”

“We have all night. This isn’t it.”

Your smile gets bigger.  
 _I’m never going to want to leave._

“You’re never going to want to leave.”

_What the hell??  
_ “You _have_ been reading my stories… its like you know me well.”

“They are _fantasies._ And yes, I’m trying.”


	4. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending. More intense. You'll love it. ;)

“Jesus Christ.” He says slowly.

You don’t say anything. You almost can’t.  
You are struggling to not move. Similar to the story you’ve just created for him, there is a good possibility you will come very soon.

“Jesus Christ.” He says again and he looks down.  
  
You take a deep breath.  
 _Fucking speak!_ _“_  
Chris. I can’t… I can’t…”  
  
And with no hesitation and almost in anger, he stands and races to your side.  
He grabs your wrist and pulls you to stand, also pulling you against him.  
  
He puts his open mouth on yours and you start to feel the beginning of an orgasm.  
Your hands are frantically trying to find something on him to open, searching for skin under his clothes, but you are too far lost in the sex you are about to have and just let him ravage your body.  
He’s pulling at your clothes and feeling what he can.  
  
You can feel his very hard cock is pushing into you and you want it bad.  
  
His mouth has overtaken you, in a good way, pushing your lips and your tongue around in a crazed manner.  
  
You wanted this, and now he wants you.  
  
You can’t put it off any longer.  
The combination of the fact that it’s Chris, his smell, his hands _and_ his mouth are too much to bare, and you pull away to try to catch your breath.  
  
You’re desperate and tell him, “I’m going to come!” And you moan.  
  
He forces his hand into your panties and finds your lips.  
He immediately dives into your cunt and pushes as far as he can go.  
  
You have your eyes closed and your head back.  
  
He’s heavy breathing on your skin, “I want to fuckin’ feel you. Come on my fingers…”  
  
“Oh God… Oh my God!” And you explosively come.  
Even if you wanted to, you couldn’t control the orgasm. It’s powerful with his fingers inside of you.  
  
He’s pushing as far as he can.  
  
Your moans echo in the room.  
  
As you come down, he whispers in your ear, “Bend over the table…”  
  
The words are music to your ears.  
As you are still coming down, you go to turn and he turns you faster.  
  
He rips your pants down your hips, and the fabric doesn’t give so it burns, but you don’t care.  
  
You hear him scramble to open his belt and pants.  
  
You start to smile to yourself.  
  
“I’m going to change the story a bit.”  
  
You don’t have time to respond because he says,  
  
“You know I love ass…” And you already know where this is going.  
  
You respond, “Oh my God! Yes…”  
  
Your cunt is aching for him again just thinking about the anal sex he’s going to give you.  
Your response must have been the approval he was looking for.  
  
“Good.” He says back to you.  
He smacks you.  
  
You arch your back up in a surprised manner from the hit, but he prevents you from coming all the way, “Just wait, lemme get in…”  
  
You feel a cool puddle hit your anus. You assume it’s saliva.  
Then you feel his tip on the outside.  
  
“Relax.”  
  
You scream in excitement and disbelief.  "HOLY SHIT!”  
  
He playfully laughs. “Relax!”  
  
You take a deep breath and try to relax your anal muscles.  
He’s obviously watching.  
  
You feel his tip again and he pushes in.  
  
You moan immediately and your voice rises.  
You get aroused from your own voice and he feels great.  
  
“Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…” You’re trying to calm yourself.  
  
He’s pulling out.  
  
He feels better going in then out.  
  
He pushes in again, deeper this time.  
  
“Oh God…” you take a deep breath in.  
  
“You ever do this?” You moan back, “Yes, but not recently…”  
  
“You feel great. New story?” And he pushes into you again.  
  
“Oh my God!”  
His hands are squeezing your hips, pushing you slightly back and forth. You notice he’s going faster. He’s starting to heavy breath behind you.  
  
“This is what I wanted. This is what I pictured…”  
  
You are trying very hard to relax. But hearing his voice while having the anal sex is amazing.  
He’s pushing even faster now. And your moaning is getting louder.  
  
He tells you over your moans, “Keep making sounds… yeah…” and now you start to scream for him. “Fuck yeah…” and he says your name.

It drives you into overload.  
Your cunt starts to squeeze again as he’s pushing into your ass that is now gaping for him.  
Your noises are for your and his enjoyment only now.  
  
“Are you going to come in my ass?” You whine the question.  
  
“You don’t want me to?”  
  
“Not yet. Let me enjoy this.” You whisper your words towards the end.  
  
“Jesus Christ…” he says again.  
  
And you reach under your entwined bodies. You find your clit and move it around.  
You have to be careful because you don’t want to squeeze him out.  
  
“Uh! Oh my God!”  
  
“Coming again? Oh no…” and he pulls out. “Not fair!” He says.  
  
You look at him with surprise when he turns you over, but he’s too busy to notice. He wants to come himself.  
  
He starts to lift your shirt. “Off.” He says.  
  
You pull it off over your head. He takes himself in his hand and he pumps while watching you.  
  
You assume he wants your bra off too so you reach around to take it off and you expose your tits to him.  
You sit on the table, and push the rest of your pants to your feet and kick them off. He’s still watching you and is sucking through his teeth.  
  
“Come here.” And he points to the floor.  
  
You get on your knees and look up. His breathing intensifies and he’s watching you from above.  
  
You feel the first squirt of come on your chest and then you hear him breathe out sharp.  
His head rolls back.  
And he does this four, five, six times in a row until he slows.  
  
You’ve been smiling at him this whole time beneath him, watching him come on you.  
You are covered in his juice. Your mouth has fallen open, and he looks back at you to see this.  
  
His clean hand moves towards your mouth and he touches your chin softly.  
  
“Now you can touch yourself.”  
He’s still stroking in front of you as he’s coming down and getting soft.  
  
“You want to watch me?!”  
  
He smiles at you from above.  
  
You’re in disbelief. Your mouth is hanging open.  
  
“Yeah, keep your mouth open.”  
  
You smile, but keep it open.  
You reach down below. You close your eyes while you play.  
  
Your asshole is sore. It’s on fire. You remember him pushing into you. Your walls squeeze. You remember him coming on you. The noises he was making. The way he looked, all the way up his chest, with his head back, holding himself and pumping over you.  
You’re making your own noises now. His chest – you can’t get over his chest. His noises are echoing in your mind.  
You are pushing faster and harder on your clit, while on your knees. You remember you are below him, showing for him. He wants to watch you come, _again._  
Your noises are almost uncontrollable, as you remember him diving into your pants the first time.  
  
And you start to come.  
  
You’re past the point of no return and open your eyes.  
  
He’s watching you.  
He’s naked.  
He’s got his hands on his hips, smiling.  
  
He squats and tongues your mouth while you come.  
  
Your moans fade through his kiss and your fingers slow.  
  
He pulls away from your mouth when he knows you’ve come down.  
  
You fall back onto your ass.  
  
He silently laughs. “You ok?”  
  
He’s still laughing.  
You laugh too.  
  
“Yeah.” You sigh. “Just give me a minute. I’ve been fucked in the ass and have come twice in a matter of 10 minutes.”  
  
 _“There’s_ some inspiration for ya.” He sits on the floor next to you.  
  
You wipe your eyes. “Oh my God…”  
  
“Are you religious? Cause you were calling him quite a bit. I’m sure he heard you.”  
  
You laugh. “I might be now!”  
  
He laughs.  
  
Your breathing slows.  
  
“You need to write this all down. Especially the part while we played cards. If you publish it, its too wild and no one will believe it’s the truth.”  
  
You snicker.  
Jokingly, you say “Yeah. I could even save it for next year’s Comic-Con.”  
  
“Seriously. No one would believe it.”  
  
 _He’s got a point. No one would believe me._  
  
“Are you serious? You’re cool with that?”  
  
“It was too hot not to be written down. I’d read it.”  
  
You laugh and fall onto your back on the floor.  
  
“Jesus. That would be funny.”  
  
“Do it. I’ll look for it when you publish it.”  
  
You smile to yourself.  
 _He’s a genius._  
“You know what’s even better?”  
  
He slides onto his side and leans on his elbow next to you.  
  
“What’s that?” “You apparently don’t even read fanfic.”  
  
“Not that _they_ know.” And he smiles.


End file.
